The demand for video transmission over wireless is increasing due to advent of new applications and use cases. Technological advancements in high resolution display screens and the advent of high quality video (HD, FHD, UHD, etc.) have resulted in increased bandwidth requirements for high throughput transmissions over recent years. For example, uncompressed Ultra High Definition (UHD) video requires 12 Gbps of bandwidth.
In addition to high data rate constraints, wireless video transmission is also time/delay sensitive. When provided with 60 frames per second, the inter-frame time is 1/60=16.6 ms. Thus, any portion of a frame not received within 16.6 ms must be dropped so that the display can begin rendering the next frame, and data retransmission is typically not a viable option. In addition to high bandwidth and latency requirements, wireless channels may be susceptible to interference, which may cause the quality of a wireless channel to vary unpredictably over time. Thus, it may be difficult to provide a guaranteed Quality of Service (QoS) for sending high quality video data over wireless channel.
The above information discussed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art that is already known to a person having ordinary skill in the art.